


Cheaters Never Win

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's the alpha, Domestic Violence, Everyone Is Alive, Infidelity, M/M, Pack is used to Peter, Stiles has a bad ex, Stiles has flexible morals, neither are between Peter and Stiles, or at least how he reacts to Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter finds out Stiles' boyfriend was cheating on him and he's not happy about it. Not that you could prove it.





	Cheaters Never Win

“Okay, which one of you assholes did this? Come on, I know it’s one of you!” Stiles yells, entering the pack house living room and waving a newspaper at the pack members gathered there. Who are apparently having another meeting without him.

“Could you be a little more specific?” Erica asks, looking up from her phone. “There’s a lot of assholes here.”

“Oh, funny one, blondie. One of you knows very well what I’m talking about and it’s not fucking funny.” Stiles ignores Boyd’s shrug and heads for Derek. He’s the alpha, he should know. “What do you know about this?”

“I don’t even know what ‘this’ is,” he says and takes the newspaper from Stiles’ hand. “What am I reading? This?” He straightens out the paper a little and glances at the front page of the Chico Enterprise-Record. “Okay, we have… blah blah blah. Missing Chico State student Colin Smalls… blah blah blah, body found in Bidwell-Sacramento River State Park…blah blah…Huh,” Derek stops reading and looks up. “Preliminary report says he appears to have been attacked by a mountain lion and accidentally fell off a cliff.” Derek raises an eyebrow and says, “And you think what, Stiles?”

He huffs, because this is obvious. “I think it’s a real fucking coincidence that Colin and I break up and then a month later…”

“You didn’t break up, not like a real break up,” Isaac interrupts. He goes into the kitchen and says, “You walked in on him banging another guy and that was your break up. Hey, anyone need anything?”

He doesn’t even bother to look at the beta, who has gotten no less annoying over time. “Yeah, well, okay. And yes, _I_ need something, I need to know who did this.”

Allison takes the paper from Derek and says, “We don’t know for a fact that someone here did it. Let’s see what else there is. “’Cougars have been seen in the park.’ See, real cougars. Oh, and here’s ‘A friend said ‘He was finally happy, he’d been seeing someone for a couple of months and had things together.’ Oh. A couple of months and you two…”

“This is pretty easy to figure out.” Lydia grabs the paper and skims the article. Shrugging she puts it on the counter and says, “Peter. It has to be Peter.”

Erica nods and says, “Yeah, that’s the logical guess. Peter’d kill someone who done you wrong.”

“What? Why? What are you talking about? I know he’s psycho Uncle Peter, but… Actually it does kind of make sense.” Stiles pulls out a chair from under the kitchen counter and thinks about the past couple of months. He’s visited home a few times, and Peter does always seem to be around, silent and watching as usual.  “He was here when I was talking about Colin. And he’s got the most time free, no classes or jobs to go to. He certainly has the experience. Means and opportunity. What’s motive?”

Lydia snorts and looks around the room where there’s a lot of smirking and eye rolling. “Motive? Stiles, he’s crazy about you. And I use the term crazy intentionally. He’s got a big, cute, werewolfy crush on you. Maybe not so cute if he’s murdering people.”

Scott jumps up and moves to the center of the room, bless his sweet naïve heart. “If it is him, we need to do something! He’s supposed to be better, he can’t just go around killing people!”

“Who’s killing people, what did I miss?” Peter asks, smiling as he enters the room, glancing quickly at everyone assembled. “Was there a party and I wasn’t invited?”

“This! Do you know about this?” Scott asks, shoving the paper into Peter’s chest.

“Did I know about the Chico Theatre Company doing My Fair Lady? No, and I was perfectly fine not knowing. Now will someone explain why everyone’s all keyed up and Scott looks like he’s going to have an aneurysm. Which again, I’m perfectly fine with.” He puts the paper on the coffee table and sits next to Erica, his favorite. “You look lovely today, by the way.”

She squeezes his hand and says, “Oh thank you, Peter. So did you kill Stiles’ ex-boyfriend? The cheater?”

“He’s dead? Are we all unhappy about it?” he asks the room, and there’s a few shrugs.

“Not really, could not care less,” Isaac answers and leans against Boyd to take a selfie. “But we didn’t really care when Stiles was dating him either. Newspaper says he was attacked by a mountain lion and we’re just wondering if that’s your code for ‘Someone hurt Stiles, I must kill them?’”

Peter leans forward and grabs the paper again, scanning the article. “While I’m flattered you think of me when someone is killed, there is a chance a person could actually be killed by a mountain lion. There are real mountain lions in nearby counties. And I think it’s cub season. Or kittens – did you know their young are called kittens?”

“We’ll find out. We’ll find out if you did this,” Scott growls, fangs dropping down. He looks towards Derek, still the pack’s alpha. “You’ll do something, won’t you, Derek?”

He makes a face, not looking upset at all and says, “ _If_ we find undeniable proof that he killed someone…” he huffs out a breath and raises an eyebrow. “It’s Peter. I know that’s not a good excuse, but it’s Peter. And Stiles. Peter and Stiles.”

Peter snorts and looks at Stiles who quickly looks away. “Well this was fun and now I remember why I rarely come to any so-called pack meetings. If anyone else has any deaths they’d like to blame me for, do let me know.”

Allison huffs and looks from Stiles to Peter as he exits. Even Boyd looks exasperated.

“Um, be right back,” Stiles says, following Peter and running down the porch stairs.

He hears someone mumble, “Idiots,” before the door closes.

“Hey,” Stiles says and approaches Peter, who is leaning on his car, arms crossed over his unfairly muscular chest. Stiles may have noticed that at some time.

“Did you want something, Stiles?”

He stops in front of him and stares for a moment. “I do, but I don’t know what.”

Peter waits, looking patient and Stiles knows Peter can outwait him, so he sighs and says, “You know, when we broke up – when he dumped me, I did think that Colin should die a slow, painful death. But you think that and it doesn’t mean you _really_ want it.”

“From things you said…from your scent sometimes, I didn’t think he was a good person to you. Sometimes your scent had pain,” Peter says, and tries to keep his claws from scratching his car.

Stiles looks away, turning pink. “He never hit me, if you’re thinking that. I mean, I wouldn’t stay if he did that, it’s just sometimes we’d argue and he would push me.” He shakes his head and looks down, and smells embarrassed. “God, I sound stupid saying that, don’t I? What was I thinking?” he says more to himself than to Peter.

“You sound young and like someone who hasn’t seen good relationships. And has become, unfortunately, used to being shoved around and staying. That’s on us.” Peter steps forward, brushing his hand down Stiles’ arm. He steps back quickly and looks to see if there’s a reaction. Revulsion or curiosity or anything at all.

“That might be true, but still makes me feel stupid when I look back at it.” He rubs his arm where Peter touched him and gives a small smile.

“You need someone who wants to take care of you and be sure that no one hurts you ever.” He decides to be brave and wraps a hand around Stiles’ wrist and holds it.

“And you think that should be you?” Yes, he’s sarcastic, but not moving away. “You’re… you’re not only not a good person, you are a bad person, Peter.”

He shrugs and says, “Maybe. I can be, but not to everyone.”

“And you do bad things.”

“For good reasons.” Stiles hasn’t run from him, he hasn’t pulled his arm away and Peter remembers a parking garage a hundred years ago when he did. “There’s very few people left in my family and just a few others I care about. They’re the ones I will do anything for. That’s what I’ve always done and what I’ll continue to do. Even if it drives people away.” He moves slowly and puts a hand on Stiles’ cheek, hoping he won’t move him off.

He shuts his eyes for a second, not moving. “I’m still not happy about Colin; that is a bad thing. You need to learn about bad things and asking before you act.”

“Well consider this,” he says and takes a step forward, letting his hand drop to Stiles’ neck, to that warm spot where his shoulder and neck meet. “What would you say if someone was in the woods and maybe scared a mountain lion who was watching her two cubs and maybe that someone directed the very angry mountain lion to someone else who might have been hiking in the woods, by a cliff, and then the angry mountain lion saw that person as a danger and attacked and maybe the hiker backed up too much and maybe he fell off that cliff. Would the first someone be really horrible? You can’t really control a mountain lion.”

 “Hypothetically?” Stiles asks, but his lips twitch to a smile.

“Of course.”

“Well, hypothetically, that does sounds like an accident.” Stiles tilts his head slightly, brushing Peter’s hand with his cheek, not missing how the wolf’s eyes flash.

It’s more than he hoped for. “Hypothetically, would you consider going out for coffee with me?”

“Again with hypothetically?” Stiles walks out of the embrace and leans against Peter’s car.

Peter leans against his car again, leaving a few inches between them. “Well if you’ll say no, I won’t ask.”

“Ask,” he says, nudging Peter with his elbow.

“Stiles, would you let me take you out for a coffee?” He nudges back, trying to keep a grin off his face. Start with coffee and who knows?

“Yeah. I’m still might be upset, you know. And you are still inarguably a bad person,” Stiles says, walking around the front of Peter’s car to get into the passenger seat. He’ll come back for his jeep and should probably leave a text that he’s not dead. Because again, bad person alert.

“Maybe you can reform me. Or be bad with me.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, reform you? As if that could hypothetically happen. The second part?”

“Plenty of time.”


End file.
